Dragon Heart
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: Set a week after HTTYD2, Drago returns home, defeated, looking to regroup. But when he gets home, he finds that not everyone was impressed with his efforts... someone wants to go further, by not only controlling the Dragons, but their riders as well
1. Dragon Heart

Dragon Heart, a Story of Dragons

 **This is set a week after the events of the second film, which ended with Hiccup and Toothless defeating Drago Bludvist. Drago returned home, but found that not everything was staying the same.**

It was a beautiful morning in the Caliban Cliffs, 76 nautical miles south of Berk. Skylar, a former inhabitant of the tribe which lived there, was waiting for Drago Bludvist to return with the Dragons. Suddenly, he landed on his Bewilderbeast, and noticed that someone else was in his normal place as ruler of the cliffs.

Drago: 'You...'

Skylar: 'Are taking your throne. I trust you got the Dragons?'

Drago: 'Not quite.'

Skylar: 'What do you mean by not quite? It's a perfectly simple question.'

Drago: 'I… was defeated.'

Skylar: 'What- by the other Bewilderbeast? You didn't think to beware of another Bewilderbeast? Geez- I thought you were good.'

Drago: 'No- by a young Viking kid.'

Skylar: 'What- the blonde girl? Fearless Finn's girl?'

Drago: 'No- the leader of them. He rode upon a Night-Fury.'

Skylar: 'You can't get the staff these days. Your court is not very impressed, nor am I. Court, everyone who thinks that Drago should have his Bewilderbeast taken off of him and he should be thrown into the darkest dungeon on this island, raise your hands." About ¾ of the court raised their hands. "Good. Guards, take him out of my sight immediately. His mighty beast belongs to me now.'

Drago: 'What? You cannot take my Dragon off of me Skylar.'

Skylar: 'Remember that the Bewilderbeast didn't belong to you in the first place. It is a right of being the chief of the cliffs. A right which you no longer deserve- you are a disgrace to our society. Get him down to the cells- I will decide on a punishment for his failiure at a later date. I have a special guest coming soon- I expect Drago to be out of my sight by the time he arrives.'

Drago: 'Don't do this you ungrateful child.'

Skylar: 'Goodbye old man.'The former leader of the tribe was then removed, shouting and screaming just as the young man's guest landed on his Thunderdrum.

Servant: 'Sire, your guest is here.'

Skylar: 'Show him in- we have business to discuss.'

He then strolled in. His name was Dagur… Dagur the Deranged. 'Why hello there Dagur.'

Dagur: 'I'll cut to the chase- why did you want to speak to me old friend?'

Skylar: 'I'm sure you remember all the times that you tried and failed to take Hiccup's Night-Fury.'

Dagur: 'Don't remind me- I have literally tried everything that doesn't involve hurting him, and plenty of things that do involve hurting him. But that's in the past now- I won't harm my brother anymore.'

Skylar: 'I'm aware you have made peace. But this is your chance at redemption. Also, you and Hiccup probably are unrelated.'

Dagur: 'Excuse me, but if you're going to give me a lecture, please may I take a seat?'

Skylar: 'Guards, get Dagur the best chair we have. Other than mine.' They then brought one in. 'Right- I have a plan to let you gain the Night Fury, and the crown of Berk.'

Dagur: 'You really want my help?'

Skylar: 'Of course. I know many people, but few do I know better than you- we've been drinking partners for as long as I've been drinking, and that's a very long time. You're the man for this job, with your belief that brute force and ignorance wins battles.'

Dagur: 'You know what you're doing?'

Skylar: 'Why do you think I've been away for so long. Apart from the fact that I was banished for being even more deranged than you.'

Dagur: 'Really- you're starting that again?'

Skylar: 'Just answer the question, arguing can wait.'

Dagur: 'Hmm- Dagur the Deranged, chief of the Berserker tribe and of Berk... fine- I'm in.'

Skylar: 'Good. Now your problem is you're not focused on the right person. We do not target Mr. Horrendus Haddock III.'

Dagur: 'Why?'

Skylar: 'He has a special weakness.'

Dagur: 'Take advantage then.'

Skylar: 'His weakness is his heart.'

Dagur: 'Shoot him there then.'

Skylar: 'I'm not going to do that- you miss the point old friend. His weakness is his heart- he cares too much.'

Dagur: 'You mean target his bird.'

Skylar: 'That's right- Fearless Finn's girl.'

Dagur: 'I'm listening.' He then talked Dagur through the details of the plan, dumbing down each detail.

That day in particular, the sun was shining, and Berk was beautiful. The sea glistened under the baking sun, and the blinding light was refracting off of the mountaintops. The rocks shone as if they had been polished thoroughly. But the conspiring warmates weren't there for sightseeing purposes.

Dagur started the plan by flying over over Berk with his Thunderdrum (which he called Shattermaster 2.0). Meanwhile, I was lurking nearby with the Bewilderbeast that I'd taken off of Drago. Dagur was quickly noticed by the Dragon Riders, who were on a training mission.

Dagur: 'I've come for my Night-Fury.'

Hiccup: 'Not this again.'

Dagur: 'Hiccup- how are you my brother?'

Hiccup: 'We're not brothers.'

Astrid: 'He'd rather have Snotlout as a brother.'

Snotlout: 'Thanks Astrid.'

Astrid: 'That wasn't a compliment.'

Dagur: 'Aww, Hiccup's girlfriend coming to his aid.'

Hiccup: 'Shut up Dagur.'

Dagur: 'No seriously- she loves you so. Pity she's delusional.'

Hiccup: 'Seriously? You're calling her delusional? Have you looked in the mirror recently? Have you realised that you're called Dagur the Deranged?'

Dagur: 'Aww, sticking up for her now. Give me your Night-Fury and I'll leave you alone brother.'

Hiccup: 'We're not brothers, and I'm not giving you anything. Apart from a Plasma Blast from Toothless if you don't leave us alone.'

Dagur: 'Pity that. Now my Dragon, blow them away.' Shattermaster 2.0 then released a massive Sonic Blast, which had Snotlout and Fishlegs holding onto the bottom of their dragons.

Astrid: 'Stormfly, single spine shot.' Stormfly then released a spine shot that Dagur pulled away from. He then turned tail, with Astrid flying after him. 'This is it- he's not getting any more chances. In the name of Berk, I will take him out of our lives once and for all.'

Hiccup: 'Don't do anything stupid Astrid.'

Astrid: 'Trust me on this one.' She then smiled at Hiccup, and flew after Dagur, and Skylar set off from his lookout perch, his Bewilderbeast flying at top speed to keep up with the nimble Nadder. As the young, blonde Viking started to accelerate past him again, Skylar got her attention.

Skylar: 'Hey you, over here.' She then looked around, and I threw the cylindrical probe at her, and it stuck to the back of her neck.

Astrid: 'What's that? And where did you get that Bewilderbeast from? Are you with Drago?' She then tried ripping the probe off, but it wouldn't come off, sticking as if it was being held by glue.

Skylar: 'Now my Dragon, take what's mine.' My Bewilderbeast then roared, controlling Stormfly's mind, and the probe released a pheremone that affected Astrid as well."

Astrid: 'Wha… what's happening to me? I can't think straight, and I'm feeling woozy.' She then heard Stormfly's struggling. 'Stay… stay strong girl.' As the probe pulsated blue, she began to lose consciousness. 'I... help me Hiccup.'

Dagur: 'Nobody can help you now.'

Astrid: 'Dagur… I'm going… to kill you. Just… you' Astrid then lost consciousness mid-sentence, and Stormfly was free to follow the Bewilderbeast back, with no guidance from her rider.

Skylar: 'Good job Dagur.'

Dagur: 'I nearly died.'

Skylar: 'Not the first time I'm sure- practically a hobby of yours by now.'

Dagur: 'I want my Night-Fury.'

Skylar: 'I know, and you'll get it. Now fly behind her to make sure the probe stays on. Should do, but can't be too careful.'

Dagur: 'Why is this probe so important?'

Skylar: 'I'll explain later- take too long now.'

Dagur: 'Why do you bother with plans- I don't.'

Skylar: 'Look how far that got you. If you want the Night Fury, follow me.'

When they got back to the cliffs, Astrid was still unconscious. Skylar locked Stormfly in a cell (still under the power of the Bewilderbeast), and retrieved Stormfly's saddle for Astrid to use as a pillow, before lying her down on the cold hard ground and creating the perfect conditions for her spell to grow by blocking out all light from her cell, leaving only the darkness. The conspiring Vikings then had a little talk.

Dagur: 'So why exactly is she unconscious?'

Skylar: 'Trust me, you wouldn't understand. You simply don't have the mental capacity.'

Dagur: 'Try me.'

Skylar: 'The probe released a special pheremone. This pheremone created an effect in her brain that knocked her unconscious. Also, it will plant a little seed- a seed that will slowly make her obey me as if I am the Bewilderbeast and she is merely a helpless Dragon. Understand?'

Dagur: 'No.'

Skylar: 'Big surprise there. It'll be easier to show you tomorrow. Take my word for it, she will be ripe for reprogramming in the morning, she'll be completely evil.'

Dagur: 'I don't like waiting for surprises.'

Skylar: 'Well you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see my plan in action.'

Dagur: 'When do I get my Night-Fury?'

Skylar: 'Sooner the better- might shut you up.'

Dagur: 'Better had be soon.' Skylar then pulled out a long, thin sword and pointed it at the Berserker's neck.

Skylar: 'The more you shout, the worse things will get. Got it?'

Dagur: 'Yeah. Let's go to bed- there's more work to do in the morning, I'm sure.' They then went to bed for the night, leaving Astrid and Stormfly in their respective prisons.

The next day, Dagur and Skylar, and Astrid was on her knees, eyes half-closed.

Skylar: 'Hi Astrid.'

Astrid: 'Where am I?'

Skylar: 'You are on a remote island. Astrid, you are loyal to us. Hiccup turned on you; they turfed you out of the Dragon Riders. We took you in. Now arise and obey.' The Bewilderbeast then roared the same message at her and Stormfly, and she stood up, barely able to stand.

Skylar: 'Let's go Astrid.'

Astrid: 'Yes my liege.' They then left.

Skylar: 'Dagur, you know your sister Heather?'

Dagur: 'Should do- she is my sister, after all. Where did you hear?'

Skylar: A friend mentioned it. Anyway- you know where she is?'

Dagur: 'I know she hangs out around Dragon Edge a lot when she's not ruling territory with me.'

Skylar: 'Astrid, take us to the Dragon Edge area.'

Astrid: 'Dragon Edge, yes.' The hypnotised viking then flew off on Stormfly, with Skylar and Dagur behind her. It was a beautiful day, which Astrid would have loved. But she was mindless, her pretty braid shimmering in the light, but quickly losing all sense of herself. She was being brainwashed.

Dagur: 'Why are you wearing a piece of leather as a shirt Skylar?'

Skylar: 'Don't agree with wearing Dragon Skin. Do you understand what this probe does now?'

Dagur: 'Yeah, but is she going to keep it on for eternity?'

Skylar: 'No- after a week, the bewilderbeast and me will be able to control her anyway. Should be able to anyway- I've never actually done this before, but'

Dagur: 'Do I get my Night-Fury?'

Skylar: 'If you don't stop asking, I'll order Astrid and Stormfly to impale you on the nearest cliff. Remember- they obey me, not you. Isn't that right Astrid?'

Astrid: 'Yes my liege.'

Dagur: 'I'll take a rain check on that.' Skylar was clearly being entertained and impressed. He felt it was beautiful listening to Astrid like this, struggling yet empty. 'You're awfully quiet at the moment.'

Skylar: 'Yeah- just thinking. I know what effects my probe should have, and this isn't adding up?'

Dagur: 'What isn't?' Just then, Astrid seemed to come back to her senses.

Astrid: 'This probe… what am I doing here?'

Skylar: 'Astrid, what's wrong?'

Astrid: 'Hey, aren't you the guy from yesterday? And Dagur, I told you'

Skylar: 'Do you want me to be honest with you?'

Astrid: 'It'd be a start.'

Skylar: 'I'm brainwashing you. That probe, the one on the back of your pretty little neck, it releases a pheromone.'

Astrid: 'Is that what the Bewilderbeast's for?'

Skylar: 'Yes. You will become a brainwashed slave. After that, you will help us take over Berk.'

Astrid: 'I wouldn't… betray him like that.'

Skylar: 'Of course, being brainwashed, you won't see it as betrayal. You're simply doing what you're told to do.'

Astrid: 'Why me though?'

Skylar: 'You're the best of the lot. You belie your gender's frail reputation. The other Dragon Riders, they have weakness. Snotlout'

Astrid: 'He's an idiot.'

Skylar: 'He's too impulsive. What about those twins, what were they called now, Rutt and Tutt?' Astrid laughed at that comment.

Astrid: 'It's Ruffnut and Tuffnut.'

Skylar: 'They are unbelieveably unreliable. You couldn't give them a role and expect them to do it.'

Astrid: 'Trust me, I know.'

Skylar: 'Then we get to Fishlegs. He has knowledge, which is a powerful weapon… when used correctly. However, he's more of a lover than a fighter. He's not the soldier that I desire. Then we get to Hiccup.'

Astrid: 'You do realise I'm his second in command?'

Skylar: 'Being born into a royal family is a dubious honour. It's difficult if you're not ready. I'll give him credit for being a fantastic soldier. And he is a stable-minded leader as well.'

Astrid: 'The kind of leader you can tell anything to. That's the kind of leader I always imagined myself to be.'

Skylar: 'Exactly. I don't doubt how suitable Mr. Horrendus Haddock III is. But I do doubt whether he is as good as you. He has made himself a fantastic soldier. But there's a difference between becoming a fantastic warrior and having warrior's blood in your body. That's why I chose you Astrid Hofferson.'

Astrid: 'I kinda get it now. I just can't imagine you as the kind of guy to do… well, all this' Astrid hinted, while nodding at her chains.

Skylar: 'Precautions. Just incase my plan didn't work, I thought I'd better have a plan b. Never can be too careful.'

Dagur: 'Can we get on with things?' Stormfly then fired a spine at Dagur's throat.

Astrid: 'Do you mind? We're having a mature talk here.'

Skylar: 'Stormfly's under full control from my Bewilderbeast though. How did you get her to do that?'

Astrid: 'It's a nerve kinda thang. I just press on a certain nerve. I could get used to this actually.'

Skylar: 'Get used to what?'

Astrid: 'To this, to the free life. One of my ancestors was a nomad. It's how we ended up on Berk. Question for you now.'

Skylar: 'Fire away.'

Astrid: 'Why've you got Drago's Bewilderbeast?'

Skylar: 'Please don't freak out.'

Astrid: 'What, so what you say could make me freak out when being told you tried to brainwash me to betray my boyfriend didn't?'

Skylar: 'It might when you hear it.'

Astrid: 'Trust me, when you've heard some of the crap I've heard, you're prepared for anything.'

Skylar: 'Well'

Dagur: 'His father is Drago BLudvist! Surprise!'

Astrid: 'Drago is your father?' Skylar then turned around to Dagur, and threw his hair back, before producing two daggers.

Skylar: 'Dagur, I am this close to leaving you with more holes than the Caliban Cliffs. Astrid, let me explain.'

Astrid: 'Explain what? That your dad tried to kill all of us. That your dad killed our chieftain and my father-in-law?'

Skylar: 'My dad is now imprisoned deep in the cliffs. I can take you to see him if you want.'

Astrid: 'Who imprisoned him?'

Skylar: 'Me. His courtiers voted me in and him out. Trust me, I'm nothing like him. Actually, why am I justifying myself to you? I can take control of'

Astrid: 'Do it.'

Skylar: 'I do not like being interrupted.'

Astrid: 'I'm telling you. I'm offering myself up to you for your cause. Take me now, otherwise I will destroy you both here and now.'

Skylar: 'Let me get to the probe first.' Astrid then untied her plait, and threw her blonde hair (which stretched down beyond the boundary of her legs and her bottom) over her head. Skylar then turned the probe's setting up, and Astrid was quickly overcome by the power emanating from the mechanical meanace.

Dagur: 'That went well.'

Skylar: 'The fact you're my friend is the only reason you're still alive. You came this close to screwing it all up. From now on, leave it to me.'

Dagur: 'I tend to prefer the shorter, don't take 5 weeks over it strategy myself. You had to tell her at sometime.'

Skylar: 'Could have put it a little gentler for starters. We'll sort this out.' The three of them then flew off. Half an hour later, they found Heather, not on Dragon Edge, but on Berserker Island.

Heather: 'Oh, hey Astrid, what's up? You ok actually? You look kinda tired.'

Dagur: 'Sister.'

Heather: 'You said that you'd only be a few hours. That was 2 days ago. Hey, you must be Skylar- Dagur mentioned you.'

Astrid: 'We want to show you something.'

Heather: 'Sure. You sure you're ok? Up all night again eh?'

Astrid: 'Yes.' The 4 of them then flew off. As Heather and Windshear took the lead, Skylar seized the opportunity.

Skylar: 'Stormfly, single spine shot.' Stormfly then knocked Heather off of her Dragon. 'Stormfly, retrieve. Astrid, catch Heather.' Stormfly then dove down towards Heather, and Astrid caught her hair, still looking completely blank

Heather: 'What's up with you Astrid?'

Skylar: 'Astrid, put this on her.' I then threw Astrid another probe, and she placed it on Heather's forehead, knocking her out almost instantly. 'Astrid, let's go.'

Astrid: 'Yes.' We then went again, with Astrid looking extremely guilty. That would soon change.

Dagur: 'How many probes do you have?'

Skylar: 'Only one more. But, I only need one more.'

Dagur: 'Any plans for it?'

Skylar: 'Of course. I am nothing if not prepared with plans.'

Dagur: 'Might have known. Go on.'

Skylar: 'We need the Book of Dragons as well. And we need knowledge of dragons. For that, we need Fishlegs.'

Dagur: 'How are we'

Skylar: 'Astrid.' I then flew next to Astrid. 'Astrid, we're going back to Caliban Cliffs.'

Astrid: 'Yes my liege.' We then flew back there.

Point of View: Hiccup

By 11pm, Astrid hadn't returned, and I was getting worried.

Hiccup: 'Right- first thing tomorrow morning... no- now, we send out a search party for her. 40 strong.'

Snotlout: 'She'll be fine.'

Hiccup: 'How do you know that? We've barely seen her in the past 2 days.'

Snotlout: 'I know Astrid- she's probably camped out on Dragon Edge, or having a girly sleepover on Berserker Island while planning defences. You know, the stuff she enjoys.'

Hiccup: 'And if she's not?'

Snotlout: 'I agree with the search party, but it can wait until morning- in this light, we'll never find her. I hate to say it, but at the moment, it's a waste of resources.'

Hiccup: 'Good point, but we need to do something.'

Ruffnut: 'We do need to do something. Something that will test us to our limits... we need to try eating raw yak.'

Tuffnut: 'Absolutely- I suggest we try that immediately.' They then headbutted each other, knocking each other out.

Hiccup: 'The things I have to put up with...'

Point of View: Skylar

That night, I sat down with Astrid and let her hair down before starting to brush it out and rebraid it (a bonding process).

Skylar: 'Astrid, you and me are a team.'

Astrid: 'We are?'

Skylar: 'You don't need anyone to make you stronger Astrid.'

Astrid: 'I don't?'

Skylar: 'No- you don't. You are strong'

Astrid: 'I am... strong?'

Skylar: 'Indeed- very strong. You want to lead your own squadron, your own community.'

Astrid: 'Lead... I wish to lead...'

Skylar: 'You wish to join us forever.'

Astrid: 'Yes- I do.' I then finished with her hair (2 braids, one on each side), and showed her a large ruby.

Skylar: 'This is the Dragon Heart. You will take this and it will empower you. Empower you to follow my will. And once we have Fishlegs and all the Dragons, then we'll deal with Dagur- he will not take our throne. You will one day see the true value of this. But the value of it now is you can see yourself- mindless, an empty vessel. But we can change that.'

Astrid: 'I wish to be... queen.' Her eyes then returned to normal. 'I always wished to be chieftain. He doesn't understand that.'

Skylar: 'With the power of the Dragon Heart, you will be absolute. You will be queen of all you survey.'

Astrid: 'I will obey my liege. It is the way.'

The next morning, I met up with Dagur and Heather, with Astrid staying in the shadows.

Skylar: 'Dagur, come here.'

Dagur: 'You can't boss me around like Astrid.' Astrid then came out, wearing a new leather headband and polished silver armour, her twin braids barely moving.

Skylar: 'Dagur, Heather, meet my queen- Queen Astrid Hofferson.' Heather got on one knee and bowed down to her.

Heather: 'My queen, how may I serve you?' She then gave an arrogant look, clearly completely brainwashed.

Astrid: 'Today, we take the Book of Dragons. We also recruit Fishlegs. Today is the start of a new era- the era of Astrid.'

Dagur: 'I liked you better when you were unconscious.'

Astrid: 'Be careful what you say- I am a queen now. One wrong move and'

Skylar: 'Calm down Astrid- we deal with that later. Let's fly off- there's work to do.' We then flew off for Berk.

It took about 6 hours to get there. When we got there, we formulated a plan. 'Astrid, you will go down there and tell them you're back having got rid of Dagur for good.'

Astrid: 'I will.' Her and Stormfly then landed, as I kept an eye on her, and Dagur and Heather kept back.

Dagur: 'What is up with her?'

Skylar: 'Her brain is getting more and more infected. She's now thinking exactly how I want her to think rather than thinking for herself. Soon she'll be the all new Astrid. And believe me- you won't recognise her… nor will Hiccup.' When Astrid landed, Hiccup ran up to her.

Hiccup: "Astrid- I've been so worried about you, we all have- what happened?'

Astrid: 'Sorry Hiccup- I've dealt with Dagur once and for all.'

Hiccup: 'Really? How?'

Astrid: 'Me and Stormfly chased him to the edge of the archipelago and scared him with spine shots. I told him that if he ever puts a finger into the archipelago again, he'll be imprisoned for the rest of his life or 1000000 years- whichever lasts longer.'

Hiccup: 'Astrid, that's brilliant- you're brilliant.'

Astrid: 'I know.'

Hiccup: 'So, what took you so long?'

Astrid: "Do you know how long it takes to get to the end of the archipelago? Besides- I met Heather on the way back. She was pleased about me getting rid of Dagur. Who wouldn't be thankful I did that? Let's face it- he's an idiot. Isn't it about time you took a holiday?'

Hiccup:'Why would I want a holiday? Listen, you want to come to mine tonight? Mum's cooking like a woman possessed since she got back.'

Astrid: 'Sure. Do you happen to know where Fishlegs is? And what do you think to erecting a statue of me in the centre of town? Naming the village hall after me would do.'

Hiccup: 'A statue? Naming rights? What's up with you Astrid- normally you wouldn't even want us talking about the subject. You'd be more interested in sorting out massive towers to stop invaders.'

Astrid: 'So what? Come on- I deserve it for basically single-handedly saving the whole of Berk. What were you doing again? Oh, that's right- you were here, goofing off.'

Hiccup: 'Really? That's what you think of me?'

Astrid: 'Do you even know where Fishlegs is?'

Hiccup: 'Yeah- he went out about half an hour ago. I think he said he was going back to Dark Deep to check on the Gronckles that he helped rescue.'

Astrid: 'Great- I'll be back later. Smell ya later.' Astrid then got on Stormfly, but Hiccup stopped her flying away.

Hiccup: 'He'll be back soon- why don't you stay a while? You had me worried last night, and I got a load of chicken for Stormfly. Thought she might be hungry."

Astrid: 'Filled her up on the way back. Laters.'

Hiccup: 'Come on- you've just got back.' She then tried to fly off on Stormfly, but Hiccup wouldn't let her.

Astrid: 'Get off of me you freak.'

Hiccup: 'Please stay Astrid- you've just got back- we've been out searching for you. We had a 40 strong search party patrolling the entire night.'

Astrid: 'But.'

Hiccup: 'No buts- just stay.' Astrid then kicked Hiccup off of her leg.

Astrid: 'I'm going to see Fishlegs- I found out something new about Razorwhips and I figured he'd want to know. Don't even think of following me, I don't want a stalker. Oh, and you and me? We're through.' She then flew off, and after a well-mannered amount of time, I followed her.

Skylar: 'Plan's all going well so far.' She just smiled.

Astrid: 'I'm quite enjoying being a queen. I can do whatever I like now.' When we approached Dark Deep, she started wing-walking on top of Stormfly, and then leapt off of Stormfly, landing on her feet right next to Fishlegs, and creating a dust cloud.

Fishlegs: 'Astrid- Hiccup's been'

Astrid: 'I know- I've had the full Haddock lecture. I wanted to show you something Heather gave me.'

Fishlegs: 'Heather?'

Astrid: 'Yeah- met her on the way back into the archipelago after driving off Dagur. Really long and not interesting story.' She then passed Fishlegs the probe.

Fishlegs: 'What is this?'

Astrid: 'She said she got it after raiding a Dragon Hunter ship. Said that if you stick it on the back of your neck, then you become able to speak to your Dragons on a whole new level. Fancy giving it a go?'

Fishlegs: 'Sure.' Astrid then stuck it on the back of Fishlegs' neck. As he bent down to try and test it out, Astrid gave me the thumbs up and the Bewilderbeast did its thing, controlling him and Meatlug within seconds.

Astrid: 'Fishlegs, let's go.' We then all went and went back to Dragons Edge. When we did, we put Fishlegs and Meatlug in cells, and Astrid gave me an idea. "You know, he used to call himself Thor Bonecrusher when he was accidentally hypnotised once. He really had the hots for me. Let's make that his new identity.'

Skylar: 'Good idea.'

Astrid: 'Sounds better than Fishlegs Ingerman. Am I allowed to do this one?'

Skylar: 'Sure- as long as you have the Dragon Heart, you'll be able to tap into the power of the Bewilderbeast when it's nearby.' She then went to work.

Astrid: 'Fishlegs, from now on, your name will no longer be Fishlegs Ingerman, it will be Thor Bonecrusher. You will be a ruthless warrior, able to take down any opponent in battle, with incredible endurance. Fishlegs is your slave name; you don't want to go back to that. You are my sworn protector.'

She then came back. 'Is it going to work?'

Skylar: "Of course it is. How about when we take all the Dragons, us two live at Dragon Edge?"

Astrid: 'Yeah- sounds good.'

Skylar: 'Good- glad we're in agreement. Now all we need to do is leave him for a couple of days, then we'll be ready for the big finale.'

Astrid: 'Can't wait to see the looks on their faces.'

Dagur: 'Why did that effect Fishlegs so easily?'

Skylar: 'It's affect not effect. And Fishlegs' will is a lot weaker than Astrid's seemingly.'

 **Meanwhile, back on Berk:**

Hiccup: 'Right everybody, stop messing around. Astrid's gone missing again, and this time, Fishlegs has gone as well. We're sending out an 80 strong search party."

Snotlout: '80? That's like nearly all of Berk's security. Where were they again?'

Hiccup: 'Snotlout, I've been through this. Fishlegs was on Dark Deep checking up on those Gronckles he saved, and Astrid flew off in that direction, saying she had something she wanted to tell Fishlegs about Razorwings.'

Snotlout: 'Acting strangely? Like she wanted to get away?'

Hiccup: 'Yeah- she couldn't wait to get going. She even missed spending time with me- we're that close, and she doesn't even bother to come? Something isn't right, and I don't like it. She was saying something about a statue, naming the village hall after her, that sounds nothing like her.'

Snotlout: 'Isn't it obvious then?'

Hiccup: 'Is it?'

Snotlout: 'Yeah- acting strangely, vanishing for days without a trace, ignoring you, trying to get away, it all makes sense.' Snotlout then whispered his idea into Hiccup's ear.

Hiccup: 'Snotlout, that is disgusting. She wouldn't do that.'

Ruffnut: 'She would… wait- what wouldn't she do?'

Tuffnut: 'What Snotlout just said to him.'

Ruffnut:"Oh right, makes sense now. So if she has done what Snotlout said to him, how do we prove that she's done what Snotlout said to him?'

Snotlout: 'Covert operations.'

Ruffnut: 'What- that yellow liquid thing you have on cake?' Snotlout then thumped Ruffnut on the helmet, hurting his own hand.

Snotlout: 'Covert, not custard dumbass. Look what you made me do to my hand!'

Hiccup: 'Snotlout, you have Hookfang- he couldn't hide behind a mountain, never mind some rocks in Dark Deep.'

Snotlout: 'Never said me. If you want to find out, you need to see it yourself.'

Hiccup: 'Do I have back-up?'

Snotlout: 'Sure- not like I have anything better to do today than see your relationship go down the pan.'

Hiccup: 'Great. Twins, you in?'

Ruffnut: 'In what- custard?'

Hiccup: 'Are you coming to help me?'

Ruffnut: "Sure- whatever you want help with. Hey- what does he want help with?"

Tuffnut: "I don't know, sounds fun though." They then head-butted each other again, knocking each other out.

Hiccup: "With those two, I sometimes feel like running away. Right- let's go. While I keep an eye on them, you lot stay back." They then flew off to Dark Deep (including Ruffnut and Tuffnut when they eventually came to again) to try and find Astrid and Fishlegs. Thankfully, by the time they'd set off, we were already in Dragon's Edge, and they didn't find us.

A couple of days later, we set off to complete our plan, with Heather flying in front of myself and Astrid, then Thor Bonecrusher, and then Dagur.

Astrid: Right- the plan is'

Dagur: 'We get me my Night-Fury.' Astrid then turned around on Stormfly and fired a warning shot of spines at Dagur. 'Watch it- you nearly took my head off there.'

Astrid: 'If you say one more word, I will take your head off. And then I'll present it on a spear to your entire Berserker clan. Understood?'

Dagur: 'Let's not be too hasty now, let's destroy Hiccup instead.'

Skylar: 'Astrid, you can deal with him later.'

Astrid: 'Of course. Just to check- the Bewilderbeast won't cause problems for Stormfly?'

Skylar: 'No- she's doing what we want her to anyway. Got your axe?'

Astrid: 'Especially sharpened to make sure the plan comes to fruition. We will take over.'

Skylar: 'Thor, you know what to do?'

Thor: 'If they cause us problems, we destroy them. I won't let them harm the queen.'

Astrid; 'Heather, you ok there?'

Heather: 'I see Berk. 30⁰ north.'

Astrid: 'Good job Heather. Everybody, swoop down.'

Dagur: "Let me guess- you want me to act as a decoy?'

Astrid: 'No Dagur- we want you to keep out of our way.'

Dagur: 'Why?'

Skylar: 'Because it's been proven that you are incapable of executing a plan properly, and you're not exactly the brightest. Astrid is going to go ahead along with Heather.' Astrid and Heather then landed, right in front of the Dragon Academy.

Hiccup: 'Astrid- what's been wrong with you lately?"

Astrid: 'Shut up- this is an invasion. Give us all your dragons voluntarily, or we will take them by force.'

Heather: 'We are the hunters- you are our prey. Queen Astrid requires my help, I will do that for her.'

Hiccup: 'Queen Astrid, invasion, what is this- a joke?' Hiccup then went to touch Astrid, but she kicked his hand away, and just stood, chest out, steely determination lighting up her eyes.

Astrid: 'You wish. I am a queen now, and we're taking all of your dragons. Including Toothless. He deserves much better than you anyway. As do I!'

Hiccup: 'Listen to me- see sense.'

Astrid: 'I only listen to the mighty Bewilderbeast. It broadcasts it's thoughts to me, it empowers me at the cost of my mind. So I have to become a queen.' She then laughed as I made an appearance on the Bewilderbeast.

Hiccup: 'Astrid? What the hell has happened to you? And who are you?'

Skylar: 'The name's Skylar. Remember Drago? Well I'm the one who hired him. But, he was unable to get the job done, because he let his ego cloud his judgement. I will not do the same.'

Astrid: 'I am a queen now- with Stormfly by my side, and a Bewilderbeast to call upon, I will reign victorious. Stormfly, show him what I mean.' Stormfly then shot out several spines, one of which bounced wildly off of Hiccup's riding armour. Snotlout then came in.

Snotlout: 'Leave this to me Hiccup- it's about to get HOT in here.'

Hiccup: 'Snotlout- you're helping me?'

Snotlout: 'I'm not just doing it for you. I don't care that she's our mate- she's threatening Berk. Hookfang- flame her.' Hookfang then released a jet of flame, but Fishlegs… I mean Thor and Metalug, got in the way to protect Astrid.

Snotlout: 'Fishlegs?'

Bonecrusher: "My name is Thor Bonecrusher. Fishlegs is my slave name given to me by my former capturs in the so called "Dragon Riders". And you tried to hurt Queen Astrid- that is a crime we cannot forgive. Meatlug, spew." Meatlug spewed lava from her mouth, but it didn't affect Hookfang much.

Heather: 'Windshear, your turn.' Windshear fired multiple spines at Hookfang, but the Nightmare flew above them. Dagur then turned up.

Skylar: 'Are you deaf as well as stupid?'

Dagur: 'I don't see much killing going on.'

Snotlout: 'Dagur- you're working with Dagur?'

Astrid: 'Not for much longer. Stormfly, single spine shot at Dagur.' Stormfly spun around and knocked Dagur off of his Thunderdrum, with him landing hard on a cliff-face.

Hiccup: 'What was all of that?'

Astrid: 'He was working with us. But we used him. Don't pretend you didn't enjoy seeing what I just did to him.'

Hiccup: 'Right- you asked for it. Come on bud- Plasma blast.' Toothless went to give Astrid a plasma blast, but the Bewilderbeast stopped it by roaring, distracting Toothless.

Skylar: 'Remember- all must listen to the alpha.' Toothless wouldn't listen to the bewilderbeast though.

Hiccup: 'Sorry, but looks like you imprisoned Drago too hastily- he didn't get to tell you that Toothless has become an Alpha as well. And an Alpha cannot control another Alpha. But as you said, all must listen to the alpha. Toothless, Alpha Roar.'

Astrid: 'Right- everyone retreat! This isn't over Hiccup- this is not over yet.' Just as we flew away, we were stopped by a cloaked figure atop a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare.

Skylar: 'And who might you be? The Joker? Masked Avenger?'

Cloaked Figure: 'I might ask you the same thing if I did not know you young Skylar Bludvist.'

Hiccup: 'Bludvist?' Astrid then moved in front.

Astrid: 'Whoever you are, get out of my way.'

Cloaked Figure: "Astrid, you've grown a lot.'

Astrid: "Who are you- I don't know you. Do you always chat young girls up like this?' He then took his cloak off.

Hiccup: 'No way- could it be?'

Skylar: 'Astrid, is that who I'

Astrid: 'It is... he's back... no more fears.'

Mystery Figure: 'Hello Astrid, long time no see.'

Astrid: 'If it isn't my very own Uncle- Fearless Finn Hofferson.

 **How will Astrid react to meeting Uncle Finn? Will the Dragon Riders go after Fishlegs and Astrid to get them back?**

 **Coming soon to a fanfiction website near you…. Dragon Heart, Part II!**


	2. Dragon Heart 2

**Dragon Heart 2, another story of dragons**

 **Continued from Dragon Heart**

After over a decade, Astrid was finally face-to-face with her uncle. But things were different than they would have been a few days before. 'What are you doing here?' 'My my- you've grown since I last saw you dear Astrid. How have you been?' 'I thought you were dead.' 'Well I'm not, so let's move on shall we?' 'No, how about we don't? How about you dissappear like you did all those years ago.'

'Astrid, it's clear you are being controlled by a dark entity, being manipulated. You need me, I can see that as well as anybody else could.' 'I don't need you anymore. I need nobody!' 'Why are you with them then?' 'That lot down there? They're family, UNLIKE YOU. Stormfly, let's go.'

Astrid and Stormfly then flew off, with the rest of her new clan in hot pursuit. 'Can I ask you something?' 'After you tell me what's going on down there. Who was that guy?' 'Finn Hofferson- my uncle. Looked after me until I was 6, then scared off by a Flightmare. Past 14 years I've been defending his honour saying he was a brave and fearless warrior, but I secretly thought he was no longer alive. Now my question- where we reside, where exactly is it?'

'The Caliban Cliffs. North-Eastern Berk.' 'Thought I recognised it- used to go fishing there in my early teens. Eels kept the dragons away… good times.' 'You're still dedicated to the cause?' A spiteful look then shot across her face. 'Of course- I will always remain dedicated to the cause. Him returning changes nothing. I am the queen. He is nothing. Wonder if Dagur's landed yet.'

'Who cares?' They then landed and Skylar put his hand on her forehead, as she closed her eyes. 'Astrid, Dagur is inconsequential to you now. He is merely another enemy, and should he get in our way, we will destroy him. The cause is what matters.' 'Destroy him… sounds good. Destruction is good, destruction is fair, destruction is natural. I'll cause the destruction of everything and everyone standing in our way.'

'That's right. You are destruction.' 'I am destruction.' 'Nobody can hold you back anymore.' 'Nobody. Anyone who tries will fail. Because the crown of the alpha is mine and mine alone!' Dagur then came up behind us, on a Gronckle. 'Surprise! Ha- you can't get rid of me that easily! Now just give me the crown, and my sister, and we can part on good terms. The little spell's nice, keep her loyal to me and the berserker way.'

Astrid then smiled. 'It would be fun to destroy you myself, but I know something that would be even more fun.' She then looked over at Heather, who still looked empty and devoid of any emotion she once had. 'Heather, take him down.' 'Affirmative. Windshear, annihilate.' Windshear shot fire at Dagur, who backed off wisely. 'I'll be back!'

Skylar: 'Of course you will be. I wouldn't advise it though.' Dagur then flew off, with Stormfly firing spines at him in the process. 'Let's move out- he doesn't matter.' When they got back to the Cliffs, Skylar and Astrid had a chat about what to do next. 'What do you want to do now then?' 'Apart from hail you my liege?'

'Apart from that. What way do you want to go about taking Berk?' 'Destroy the dragon riders. One by one. I want to hear them scream.' 'Sounds good to me. Whatever you want to do.' 'They held me back, they made me weak. I refuse to be a weak girl anymore- I'm a warrior, offspring of Thor, and destroyer of dragon riders. I am Fearless Astrid Hofferson. And unlike my uncle, I am fearless. Speaking of my uncle, I want to deal with him as well… personally.'

'We need to split our resources with targeting the Dragon riders.' 'Me and Heather will go after Snotlout- he will be the first victim. That will distract the rest of them, babysitting him. They'll be sitting ducks.' 'Me and Bonecrusher will stay here at base- Dagur and Drago are both sure to try something.'

Astrid: 'Drago? What's he got to do with it?' 'We didn't part on good terms. I threw him on jail and deposed him. He'll be looking to get his own back eventually.'

'He's a psycho.' 'He is, but we will have an entire battlefield. If Berk gets damaged, so be it. You live here from now on, with us. When we have conquered the dragon riders, Berk will be defenceless against us. Once we've taken over, we will have Berk rebuilt, and statues of us two will go up in the centre of Berk. Then and only then will you live on Berk again. You wouldn't disobey your Liege would you now?'

Astrid then looked over, as if she had indeed been completely brainwashed by the Dragon Heart. 'No my Liege- Astrid is your vessel to control how you wish. I will never disobey.''Good girl.' I then unbraided her hair again, to reaffirm our bonds. 'You know Astrid, we should do this more often.'

'As I say- I am your vessel my liege. My spirit is strong and my mind is yours. Control me how you wish- you are able to do that. I will willingly follow every order to make myself stronger.' 'I just want you to reach your potential- you would never have done that with them. I matter, they do not.'Skylar then gave her a figure that looked like Hiccup. 'Astrid, show your loyalty to me by destroying this figure.' She then took it, and started tearing it limb from limb.

'Can't wait until I do this to the real thing. His Night-Fury will be mine.' 'You're pulsating with evil now.' 'And it feels good to be evil.' 'You're ready to destroy them now.' 'Yes my liege.' She then got up, before kneeling down to me on one knee with her head tucked. 'I shall do whatever you wish for me to do, whatever it may be. I am yours and yours alone, and to die for you would be to die a noble death- my job is to protect you.'

'No- your job is to be the Queen. Heather and Thor's jobs are to serve and protect you.' 'Thank you. I see clearer than I have done for a long time. I'm indebted to you for that.' The next morning, Astrid briefed Thor and Heather. 'Right- today we have work to do. Heather, you and me will target Snotlout of the dragon riders. We pick them off one by one, day by day, starting with him. Thor, you and my liege will protect base. If anything happens here, send Terror Mail.' 'My queen, you can rely on us to protect your honour.' 'Good. Heather, let's go.' 'Understood mistress.'

They then left, leaving me and Thor to defend our territory. About 20 minutes later, Fearless Finn arrived. 'Go away Finn.' I want to see Astrid.' 'Yeah, well she doesn't want to see you.' 'Have you told her?' 'Told her what?' 'The truth about her family.' 'No, I've not told her your dirty little secret. If you don't want her knowing, you'll disappear for good.'

'At least tell me where she is. Maybe I'll tell her myself.' 'Fine- Madman's Gully. She's catching some fish for us to eat. From here, you could be there on your Titan Wing by nightfall. I wouldn't recommend going near her though, she belongs to me now.' 'Thanks… you wierdo. Kidnapping girls like this.' As he turned around, I nudged Bonecrusher. He then got on Meatlug, who was still controlled solely by the Bewilderbeast.

'Meatlug, lava bomb.' Meatlug then spat out a massive bomb of lava which Finn had to dodge, before he flew off. 'Should I go after him?' 'No- he's looking in completely the wrong direction anyway. Going to the Madman's Gully, all he'll find at this time of year is a load of eels or the Flightmare if he's unlucky. He'll end up running away before he finds that Astrid's not there. Now send a Terror Mail to the girls. Warn them that Finn might find them if he realises I lied.'

A while later, Astrid and Heather arrived back, with Snotlout as a prisoner. 'Thought that keeping him hostage would allow us to deal with the rest of them. Besides- I've always wanted to feed him to a Screaming Death.' 'Finn came looking for you earlier. We told him that you'd gone to Madman's Gully.'

'Yeah, I got the Terror Mail thanks. I'm waiting for him to meet me 1-1. So I can destroy him.' 'Sounds good. Another Terror Mail then arrived. 'Who is it?' 'Hiccup- it says "Payback is coming". We need to recruit some more.' 'Snotlout?' 'Good idea.' We then untied Snotlout. 'What are you doing man? When I get up, I'm going to hurt you. Oh- hi Astrid, thanks for kidnapping me, I take it that means you're still in your brainwashed emo phase? Cool to know- not my cup of tea, but'

'Snotlout, how do you fancy joining us- responsibility, a new identity, and the chance to not be in Hiccup's command. And you won't have to think even- a massive weight off of your mind.' 'Yeah, I thought about it, and I decided not to- not my kind of place this. I like warm places with open fires and yak butter parfait. Besides- I don't like what you've become you three.'

'Pity you don't get a choice- it isn't up for debate.' Heather then attached a probe to him.

Snotlout: "Isn't this the thing that made you all brainwashed emo Astrid?' Skylar came over, and pushed the centre of Astrid's neck, making her fall unconcious. 'Astrid belongs to me now Snotbrains. She is my belonging- I can make her do whatever I like.' He then tapped Astrid on the neck twice, and she woke up again.

Just as he did that, Hiccup and Toothless arrived. 'Heather, Bonecrusher, deal with him!' They then flew up into the air on Astrid's orders. Howver, the distraction allowed Snotlout to escape on Hookfang. 'I'll see you later, ok?' Astrid then flew off after him, and Stormfly fired spines in a circle, which clipped the back of Toothless' wing, making him dive towards the ocean.

'I'll get him later.' 'Astrid! Please listen to me.' She then returned, ignoring Hiccup. 'What do we do then?' 'We bide our time. He'll be back- he wants you, remember?' 'Wants me back? Hiccup… I love Hiccup…' This was too close for comfort for Skylar, took her bethrothal amulet off of her, and swung it from side to side, hypnotising Astrid with it.

'Astrid, this is your liege speaking. You are not to remember ever dating Hiccup. Hiccup is nothing to you. You don't remember any good times with Hiccup.' 'I... don't... remember.' 'We have been bethrothed for a long time. This amulet was never his, I gave it to you. It now holds your mind, as do I. Now awaken with your new order.' She then woke up. 'Astrid, we bide our time. When he comes back here, then we attack.'

'His Dragon's an Alpha- Stormfly won't listen to me then.' 'We cover her ears up. If she can't hear the call of the new Alpha, she'll only listen to the current one.' 'I understand.' Heather then came up with something. 'How about the probe?' 'What about it?' 'Put the probe on Stormfly, and the Night Fury's power won't be strong enough. Coupled with the orders from our Alpha.'

'Good thought Heather. If it doesn't work, we should be able to back off at least.'

'So we're going after them tomorrow?' Astrid then came up with a new plan. 'No- we're going after the Dragon Academy.' 'Good call Astrid.' 'That will distract them. Also, they'll struggle for backup then.' 'The Dragon Academy? Is that where they keep all the resources?'

'Yes my liege. There's a B-Team of Riders there, trained by me when I was weak and stupid. They won't fight me. If they do they won't stand a chance- they've never been in battle.' 'Good. Our little security will easily destroy them… won't you?' 'I will not let you down.' 'Anything I can do to serve you is my pleasure ma'am.'

The next morning, we were up before dawn to go to the Dragon Academy. 'Right- here's how it works. When we get there, you're going to give me Stormfly Astrid.' 'Of course my liege- I must never disobey an Alpha. Bonecrusher, you go after the outside and arena of the Academy- make sure you set everything on fire for maximum attention. Heather, you crush everything inside.'

They then flew off for Berk, where they were immediately confronted by Gustav. 'Hey Astrid- we're working hard just like you wanted.' 'Gustav, Hiccup said to destroy the Academy- it's attracting too much attention.' 'He'd never do that. Why do you want the Academy destroying?'

'The Hel Warriors said so.' Astrid then kicked him in the head and my Bewilderbeast took control of his Monsterous Nightmare. We then got to work with Meatlug setting everything on fire, while Windshear destroyed everything inside the Academy. Astrid then spotted something.

'Dragon Riders coming. Everybody, move out." We then left, having completely wrecked the whole academy, just as the Dragon Riders approached. As they flew away, Hiccup shouted for his one true love.

'Astrid! Come back here! I still love you.' 'Still? I've never loved you.' 'Don't you remember our time together? All the flights together?' 'No.' Astrid then flew away, leaving Hiccup devastated, as Skylar flew over. 'What have you done to her?' 'She chose to join, now I've turned her into my puppet. I can make her do whatever I choose. The heir will be a Bludvist, and Astrid will be the mother!'

'Why Astrid though?' 'Because the Bludvists were the true heirs. Until your father killed Graylan Bludvist, my grandfather. And I've chosen Astrid as my puppet because I've always wanted her, but all she was ever interested in was you! Now you've lost her, and she's forced to obey me.'

That evening, under my instructions, Astrid fashioned a chain out of the metal we salvaged from what was left of the Academy we destroyed. 'Twist it through, and we're done- a big new chain.' 'Astrid, you still have the Dragon Heart?' 'Of course.'

'Put the Dragon Heart on the end of the chain. Then put it on.' She then did that, and the Dragon Heart glowed red. 'What does it do anyway?' 'The Dragon Heart gives you the power of being able to imitate any dragon's call. That includes the Bewilderbeast. Not all of the Dragon Heart's power is known- it reveals itself to you. You earn it's trust and respect.'

'So it will make the Bewilderbeast's call stronger than that Night Fury?' 'Depends how powerful the Night Fury's Alpha Roar is.' 'I will protect the Dragon Heart with my life. The Dragon Heart is my life.'

The next day, they flew out at the crack of dawn. 'Right team, today we take Berk. Heather, Bonecrusher, you two distract Hiccup and the Night Fury. We'll go and destroy Berk.' We then flew to Berk. Annoyingly, Finn flew directly into their path just as we left our base.'If you want me to spare your life, move'

'Astrid, what happened here? I heard you were independent and strong.' 'I am! I'm independently telling Stormfly Single Spine Shot!' Stormfly then released a spine which impaled Finn's leg to his dragon. 'I can't move.' 'Good- I'm not done with you yet, but you can wait till later." We then flew past, and as we did, Astrid kicked him in the back of the head. We then flew into Berk, and came face-to-face with Valka.

'What has happened to you Astrid? My boy Hiccup is madly in love with you. I have rolled out the red carpet for you ever since you got back. This is how you repay us?'

Astrid: "I never loved Hiccup. I never dated him like everyone seems to believe. I'm bethrothed to Skylar Bludvist. Stormfly, show her a Spine Circle." Stormfly then showed off her new skill by creating a circle of spines and throwing them at Valka, who dodged.

'Cloudjumper, fight back. This is our only choice to break the sorcery.' Before Cloudjumper got the chance to fight back, she was distracted by a massive explosion. 'That'll be Bonecrusher destroying the armory.' 'What? You're…' 'Destroying Berk. Then it will be rebuilt in our image, with statues of us two in the centre of the village.'

'You're sounding evil now.' 'Because evil is what I am. I was weak until I was shown the truth. I didn't want to see it, but I'm glad I did. So thanks for the compliment- comments like that make my job worthwhile.' Valka then noticed the gem around Astrid's neck. 'The Dragon Heart? I didn't know that existed still.'

'You know about this?' 'Yes- I do. I've read all about it in Berk's scriptures- it's said to be the rarest and most valuable gem in the world. I wasn't aware of it's existence.' 'Looks good on me.' She then started brushing her hair in mid-air.

'Evilness has many effects. Ego is just one of them.' 'Can't help it when I'm so beautifully evil. The thing is though, I can still fight.' She then springboarded off of Stormfly, and kicked Valka in the face, dazing her. We then saw buildings being set on fire in the distance, and we cornered Hiccup outside his home. 'Two on one Hiccup. I look forward to seeing how you escape this one.'

'You'll just have to watch to know. The Auxillary riders then surrounded the Hel Warriors. 'Meet the Berk Auxillarary. Or as we call them, Astrid's Team. Remember? That was me showing that you were important- you meant something.' Astrid then punched Gothi while Skylar threw Spitelout across the ground.

'I remember now. I remember that I should have left when I had the chance. You won't fool me any longer though. We never dated- I never liked you.' 'Astrid, we're' 'I don't want to hear it! I am independent. I am strong, You can't dominate me any longer. Stormfly, I want him dead. Listen to the Alpha- your Alpha.' The Dragon Heart then shone red.

'Hey bud, show them a real Alpha.' Toothless then roared, and multiple dragons flew over. Stormfly didn't react though. 'What is going on here?' 'The Dragon Heart. With this, I am an Alpha. Hey Toothless, you remember killing his Dad? Good job- the old man was useless anyway.' Toothless then bared his teeth at her.

'What have you done to her? This isn't Astrid.' The heir to the Bludvist thronethen stroked the back of her head. 'She has no mind anymore- she belongs to me. This isn't the Astrid you knew, it's my Astrid, my mindless Astrid.' 'Our... everything' 'I wiped her memories of all of your "good times". Destroy the Dragon Heart if you like, but you'll have to hit it hard.'

'Bud, you heard the lunatic- destroy the Dragon Heart.' Toothless blasted the Dragon Heart, and it smashed, pieces embedding in Astrid's chest. 'Good aim bud- let's go Astrid.' Astrid's eyes then turned red. "What in Thor's name is that?" The Dragon Heart then rebuilt itself, with the original pieces still embedded in Astrid's chest.

'Your grave is being dug deeper and deeper. The Dragon Heart can never be destroyed. No matter what happened to it, it always comes back. As for Astrid, that's just her making a decision. She's decided to destroy you.' 'Embrace the hate.' As they started to fly away, Astrid suddenly seemed to come to again, her voice softening like it had been before turning into the Bludvist puppet.

'Hiccup' 'Astrid!' 'I… I don't want this anymore. I can't think for myself! Please Hiccup, help me, I love you!' Just then, the Dragon Heart radiated, and her eyes went completely blank. 'Astrid, I… I challenge you to a fight to the death!' Skylar then came back. 'She accepts.'

 **To continue the story, coming soon to a website near you, Dragon Heart Trinity, Embrace the Hate**


	3. Dragon Heart Trinity: Embrace the Hate

**Dragon Heart Trinity: Embrace the Hate**

Skylar looked on, concerned that his plan was falling apart around him. "You ok there Astrid?" "Fine. Let's do what we came here to do- I want to see Berk burn. Stormfly, Spine Circle." Stormfly then shot a circle of razor-sharp spines into what was left of the Berk Armory, and destroyed it. With them plundering it, they turned to leave, but for Finn stopping them.

'I will not let you leave.' 'How many times- you are nothing to me. Leave.' 'No. I may not have always been there for you Astrid' 'You created this- you were never there. You abandoned me, and now I'm abandoning you. So you know just how that feels.'

'Two wrongs don't make a right. Please, hear me out.' 'What I do is just and fair. One day everyone will understand that.' Skylar tried to force through again, but for the Titan Wing providing the dragon equivilent of a roadblock. 'Good- now we can talk. Why are you doing this Astrid- once you've destroyed Berk and everyone on it, what are you going to do?'

'It will be rebuilt. Rebuilt in our imagination. Statues of us will be there- we deserve it. Berk will be restored to it's former glory, we were once a proud nation.' 'Is that it?' 'When we rule over it, then people can push me around. I spent years trying to be nice to everyone, never getting anywhere. Now I get my own way. Because I am a queen.'

During this, the Auxiliary riders had created a prison of sorts, trapping the riders with Finn. 'You...' 'You will not leave. I'm sorry about this Astrid, but actions have consequences. And the consequences for yours are severe. Titan, flame them.' 'Stormfly, fire spines at his eyes.' Stormfly then fired spines right into the eyes of Finn's Dragon, stopping it from seeing.

'Let's do this then. Leave everyone else out of it- just you and me Finn.''You've suddenly opened up.' 'I'm going to prove that Astrid needs nobody, especially you. Because we both know the truth that he hid for nearly 15 years. A secret which I will expose if you do not leave us alone immediately.' 'How are you going to do that? How will you prove a lie to Astrid?;

'Because I have my own Dragon that only me and Astrid know about. Meet Rellik the Bewilderbeast.' Rellik then flew past and Skylar jumped onto him. 'How…' 'I am more dangerous than you could ever imagine.'

'Meaning?' 'I am Skylar Bludvist, son of Drago Bludvist. But Drago became weak. So I locked him up.' 'Why target Astrid?' 'She never got what she deserved, what she was owe - such a strong warrior. So I made her a queen. Admittedly it did take a bit of manipulation. But we got there in the end.' 'And I'm glad you did.'

'Astrid' 'Don't you mean "my liege"? I am royalty now. I paid my dues. Now out of our way. Stormfly, attack.' Stormfly then fired a spine at Finn's neck, knocking him off of his dragon, allowing Rellik to take control of his dragon. His dragon then created a forest fire, scaring all of the Auxiliary Guard off.

We then stopped in the centre of town and Astrid spoke. "Everyone, your attention. I hereby declare myself, Astrid Hofferson, Chieftain of Berk. The old chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has been defeated in battle and banished from Berk. Therefore, I am now Chieftain. You will refer to me as Queen Astrid.'

Snotlout then stepped forward to rebel, standing stoutly and pridefully. 'You can stop the act now Astrid.' 'What act cretin?' 'Sorry, what did you just call me?' 'Cretin.' 'What's one of those?' 'It means you are nothing compared to me.'

'Yeah… anyway, you're not Chieftain. You know that as well as I do.' 'You fancy challenging me?' 'Yeah- sure. If Hiccup's not going to defend Berk, I'll have to do it. I always said I was braver than him.' Everyone stared as he said that. 'What, I was just saying!'

Stormfly and Hookfang then squared up to each other. 'They want to fight Snotlout. Question is, do you?' 'Fight they will unless you regain sense.' The people of Berk then started cheering for Snotlout as Valka came out to make the announcement.

'This is a fight to the death to crown Chieftain of Berk. The only ways to be victorious are when one dragon or rider is dead, or if one rider surrenders. Riders, Dragons, begin.' 'To the death? Isn't that a bit extreme?' 'Stormfly, attack.'

Immediately, Stormfly shot a spine towards Hookfang's chest, but Hookfang simply caught it in it's mouth, before spitting it back out again. 'You'll have to do better than that. Hookfang, flame her.' 'Stormfly, split.' Astrid then slid off of Stormfly, and both dodged the flames (Astrid sliding under them and Stormfly doing a barrel roll straight over the top).

'Way too basic.' 'Have to think of' 'Stormfly, spine shot the air.' Stormfly then shot a bunch of spines into the sky. 'What was' The spines then came down, pinning Hookfang's wings to the ground. 'Hey- no fair.'

'This is a fight to the death. And you're not going to live. You have one chance of survival- surrender and grovel at my feet. Until then, your dragon will be beaten senseless.' 'No.' 'Ok, suit yourself. Hookfang's a sitting dragon now. Stormfly, fire at him.' Showing an even more evil side now, Stormfly started shooting continuously at Hookfang, with nothing anyone could do about it. After about 10 minutes of this, with Hookfang severely injured, Snotlout got off and stood in front of Hookfang.

'Remember Astrid- this is who you were. You were kind and protective and caring. Strong yes, but you had a heart. So I'm going to take this beating as a man, as a Viking! But you are not touching Hookfang!' 'Stormfly, stop.' 'You remembered?' 'No. Stormfly, claw away at Snotlout. Leave nothing!'

'What happened Astrid? You were a Viking of honour, fought the right way and didn't take it too far. Now you're' 'A queen? Powerful?' 'Just a queen bitch more like. Face facts- you're just a puppet now, and once that weirdo you're with gets bored of you, you're just going to be discarded like everybody else.'

'Nonsense. I'm the one he was always searching for.' Hiccup then came back. 'Looks like I got back just in time.' 'What are you doing back here?' 'If it's the only way for you to recover from your spell, I challenge you to a fight to the death. You win, you're the Chieftain of Berk.'

'Fine. In that case, if you win then myself, my liege, Bonecrusher and Heather will leave Berk and never return. You will be Chieftain once again, unchallenged Saint Hiccup of lameness.' Stormfly and Toothless then started circling each other.

'She's infected as well.' 'They say that the will of a Dragon matches the will of their rider. Stormfly and I have come to an agreement- we both have only hatred in our hearts now.' 'The real Astrid's still in there. I can see her, the good Astrid.'

'The good Astrid is gone- she's dead. You've got me only now.' 'The good little girl that was caught has been brainwashed by the Bewilderbeast. She was trapped. But she was turned evil- the good Astrid you knew is gone forever. Now accept her challenge or leave Berk.' 'I don't want to get rid of you.'

'If you win, I have no reason to stay. If you don't accept, then by the constitution of Berk, I automatically become Chieftain. You have 10 minutes. Either way, you'll lose me forever.' Hiccup just looked at the devastation around him and made his decision.

'Put the fire out in the armoury, and I'll fight you. But this is just you and me. Nobody else is involved, nobody gets hurt. Mum, get Snotlout medical attention.' 'Of course. Just… be safe Hiccup.' 'I will be. I will do what it takes to protect my home.'

'Heather, put the fire out.' 'Understood.' Heather then started with the water, while the riders circled each other. 'Right- a deal's a deal.' 'Fight to the death. There is no other way.' 'Fine- whatever it takes. I'm going to take Berk back.'

'Once we win, myself and my liege will watch Berk be destroyed and rebuilt in our image, our honour, how we want it.' Stormfly and Toothless then went at it without their riders, with Toothless just about getting the upper hand after catching Stormfly's tail with a blast.

'Stormfly, let's end them quick.' 'Toothless, let's go bud.' The two dragons then flew up into the air, with the Bludvist following to observe. 'What are you doing here- this is between us.' 'I'm an observer. Astrid doesn't need me, she's better than you anyway.' 'What are you willing to bet on it?' 'Meaning?'

'Astrid's returned to me if she falls in battle.' Skylar laughed the notion of releasing his power off. 'Hahaha not a chance. That's against Astrid's will.' 'She has no will thanks to you.' Stormfly then blinded Toothless with a spine to the eye. 'Woah, Hang on Toothless.'

'Stormfly, all in.' Stormfly and Astrid then went after Hiccup, with Stormfly firing at him, and Astrid narrowly missing him with a kick. Toothless then unleashed a massive plasma blast, knocking Stormfly down to the ground.

Valka then stepped in as an official. 'As is customary, Stormfly will be given to the count of 100 seconds to get back up. If she does not, Astrid is deemed to have forfeited.' The time then started ticking. At 98, Stormfly suddenly flew up into the sky, before landing in pain. 'Match on.'

'This is enough Astrid.' 'As long as Stormfly has the will to fight, so do I. Give me a sign girl.' Stormfly then roared back into life. 'Seems your luck is out today Hiccup.' Bonecrusher and Heather then appeared around Hiccup. 'You never said it had to be 1-1. Toothless, embrace the hate.'

Toothless then started flying erratically. 'You can't control an alpha.' 'Who said anything about that? I'm encouraging Toothless to release his dark side. Stormfly, do your thing.'

'My thing is winning. Toothless, Plasma Blast.' Toothless then blasted the ground with a Plasma Blast, and Stormfly started firing at Hiccup's shoulder armour. 'You're not going to get through that.' Stormfly then shot a single spine down Hiccup's throat, impeding his breathing and stopping him from speaking.

'Want to give up? Tap once for yes, twice for no.' Hiccup then tapped twice. 'Fine. Stormfly, keep it up girl.' Stormfly then fired a barrage of spines, and Meatlug spewed lava, setting them on fire, and they hit Hiccup and Toothless directly, making them crash head-on into the side of the armoury. When Astrid got down there, Hiccup and Toothless weren't moving. "Start the count. If he can't get up in 100 seconds, I win." 90 seconds came and went, and Hiccup still wasn't moving much.

Hiccup: 'I... am not giving up. Not on Toothless, not on anyone.' He then got up, and immediately collapsed again. Astrid then stood above him.

Astrid: "This... is how you made me feel. All those times.' As she said that, he battled back up, buoyed by the masses cheering him, and they both flew off again. After tight fighting, they withdrew away from each other one last time. 'Stormfly, EXTERMINATE! SPINE CANNON!' 'Toothless, PLASMA FLARE!'

Toothless unleashed a mega-powered plasma blast using all his energy, while Stormfly unleashed hundereds of spines, in quick succession. When the dust settled, Hiccup was on the ground, sprawled out, while his foe was stood, head down and limbs floppy. Astrid then collapsed as well, exhausted.

'What happens now?' Skylar's reply was calm and authoratative. 'We wait. They both face the 100 count.' The 100 count then began and ended without either of them having moved a muscle. Valka then made an announcement.

'Neither combatant has met the 100 count. Therefore, the first one to get back up onto two feet is the winner.' The tension mounted as neither of them were looking like getting back up again. 'Should we step in?'

'Nobody will step in. This will be a fight with honour.' After a long delay of nearly half an hour, one of them stood up. 'Your winner and Chieftain of Berk- Hiccup.' Hiccup stood up gingerly, and walked over to Astrid, who was on her knees.

'You fought well- now let's make up.' 'No- I meant what I told you. I lost.' She then got up, bruised and battered 'Sorry Stormfly, I let you down." She then knelt down in front of me. 'My liege, I failed you.' 'You didn't Astrid. Let's go.' We then went to leave, but Finn blocked out way.

'This is not right. You cannot take Astrid away from her home.' 'This is no longer my home.' 'You were always going to lose something. This is what you chose to lose. Toothless, good fight.' Just as we turned to leave, Toothless came over, and roared at us. 'I think... he's requesting to join us.' Toothless then bowed to Rellik, before bowing to Astrid. 'Let's go then.' Toothless was then put under Rellik's spell as Hiccup watched on. He then mindlessly flew off with us, the Night Fury no longer thinking for himself.


	4. Dragon Heart IV

Dragon Heart IV: A Date with Destiny

Astrid slumped unconscious as they flew away, leaving Skylar to pull her off of Stormfly, and onto his Dragon. As she breathed slowly, Skylar put his hand on her battered back. 'There will be more opportunities. You're hurt though- you need to rest up first.'

As they reached Dragon Edge, Skylar gave the signal to stop. 'Astrid needs to rest. We claim this island as a temporary home. Heather, I want you to get something for Astrid to rest her head on.' 'For my queen, only the best.'

Several hours later

With the briefest of flickers, the defeated queen opened her eyes, badly injured. As she sat up, she cried out in pain. 'My arm- I can't… move it. What's happened?' As Heather then rolled up her sleeve, the injuries started to become apparent. She had massive bruising of her right arm, as well as a broken right shoulder from Toothless. She also had 2 of Stormfly's spines lodged in the broken shoulder, and burns on her back from the Night Fury.

Straight away, Thor knelt down to her. 'My queen, do you remember what happened against that dastardly Hiccup?' 'I… lost… I think. My memory's kind of hazy. How's Stormfly?' At that moment, the Nadder flew down, perching next to her rider, who hugged her. '

'Stormfly, you're ok.' 'She's hurt. I'm not going to deny that. But she's not as hurt as you. You both have chance to rest.' 'I'll continue. I need to get him back- Berk will be ours. It will be mine. Always said it's not a real war unless you've got a scar.'

'You have plenty of those to show for your efforts. But you're not going to go back into war just yet, you're too badly injured. You need to sharpen your abilities, Hiccup is a great rival, and you need to be at full strength to defeat him.'

'You give him too much credit.' 'I don't. To defeat you, he has proven his worth as a warrior again. He is brave and deserves to fall in battle. To you. And now we have his ultimate weapon. Toothless, come.'

As he declared that, Toothless walked over, eyes narrowed, breathing heavily under the weight of chains. 'Toothless, we are going to destroy Berk. Heather.' 'Yes master.' 'I want you to stay here and look after Astrid, provide company. Me and Thor will do this.'

'But.' 'No buts Heather. You will have your opportunity. But your queen needs you at the moment.' Astrid then reached out to her servant. 'Heather, please could you stay with me?' 'Of course my liege.' She then smiled and sat down next to the blonde bombshell as Thor saddled up on Windshear, and Skylar on Toothless.

As they arrived at the island, there was nobody waiting for them. 'Toothless, destroy the great hall.' One plasma blast later, the meeting place was just a load of burnt wood. Hiccup then started shouting at Toothless, so Skylar cussed him out, and left.

As they returned, Astrid was still lay down, her arm covered by a long bandage, with Heather arguing with a newly-arrived Finn. 'Get out of the way little girl, you have no place with me and my niece.' 'She has no need for you.' Astrid then signalled to Heather. 'Leave it.' She then looked over at Finn. 'You have 10 minutes.' Finn then sat down next to her.

'Now we will talk. This story begins when you were 5 Astrid. I had looked after you while your parents were fighting dragons. However, I then came upon the Flightmare.' 'You ran away from the Flightmare because you were scared.'

'I was frozen by the Flightmare. By the time it wore off, everyone had seen what they wanted to see. Fearless Finn Hofferson was frozen in fear. I tried returning, but my reputation was in ruins. So I left- I left for my reputation to recover. I asked for your parents to not tell you where I'd gone- I didn't want you to know what had happened. I asked them to tell you that I had disappeared after fending off the Flightmare.'

'That's all I ever heard about- for over 10 years, that's all anyone ever said to me. I was only the niece of Frozen Finn Hofferson. Not even arming myself with an axe made a difference. Do you know how hard that is? That's why when I found people who cared about me, I pushed them away. I hold you responsible for all of that. Not because I hate you, but because that's the truth.'

'I'm sorry you feel this way. It was truly not my intention.' 'Yeah, well it's how things worked out.' 'And Skylar?' 'Don't start.' 'Why do you choose to dedicate yourself to him?' 'He dedicates himself to me. Make no mistake, I'm loyal to him for opening my eyes. But I am the one who this is for, and dedicated to. I want my rightful place on the throne of Berk.'

Finn then acknowledged Astrid's ruby. 'The Dragon Heart.' 'You know?' 'Heard of it, thought it was a myth. A gem which can allow the wielder to truly connect with dragons like no other.' 'What else does it do?' 'The papers never said: the author suffered a mysterious death before ending his writings. Some say that the spirit of all the dragons killed in the past 1000 years reside in that gem, and incinerate all those not worthy to wield such power.'

He then looked over at Skylar, who was staring at him. 'I ask you one question.' 'You get one answer.' 'The Dragon Heart: where did you get it?' 'I located it in a cave far to the east. I initially thought it to just be a normal ruby, worth much money on the black market. It was only when I saw drawings on the papers you talk about that I realised it was so much more. Even I don't understand it's power.'

As Finn shook his head, he noticed shards of the gem in Astrid's chest. 'Astrid, in your chest.' 'The Dragon Heart is a living gem. Every time it is destroyed, it comes back, reforms stronger. It requires a cost however.' 'Which is?' 'I don't know.'

'When you dominate Berk, what do you do then? 'Rule over it, rule over the Dragons, become the queen I always should have been.' 'That's all you desire?' 'I want people to respect me. But that never happened. So now I want people to quake in fear at the name Astrid Hofferson. Just like they quake in fear at the thought of facing a Night Fury.'

'And Stormfly?' Astrid then hugged her loyal Nadder. 'She's always going to be my best friend. Sisters in destruction we are. Now Stormfly.' Stormfly then triggered the spikes on her tail, and narrowly missed Finn's head with them, instead smashing into a wooden wall.

'I see I can't get through to you.' 'One question. If you give me a satisfactory answer, you might leave here alive. Remember, I gave you 10 minutes. I didn't guarantee your safety in that 10 minutes.' 'Fine- what is your question?' 'Why did you come back? Why now?'

'Valka- I met her about a year ago. She introduced herself as Hiccup's mother. She sent a Terror mail to where I resided, informing me that Drago had killed Stoick. I came over to make sure Drago didn't take the crown. Him or his rotten bloodline.' This was news to Skylar, the young Bludvist warrior looking shocked.

'You know him? You know my father?' 'Yes- I have known him many years. He, like you Astrid, once wanted to make the world better. But he was embittered by the one he loved being killed. I believe it was this very dragon I ride that killed her by her attempting to train it unsuccessfully. He was embittered by that, trying to kill the dragon. Eventually, he decided to try and take over the world to make it pay for not bringing her back.'

'And me?' 'I never met you- you were born after me and Drago had fallen out permanently. I haven't seen him in many years. What's your story then- why Astrid?'

'I lose track of how much I've been asked that. Astrid is special- she isn't like anybody else. She has' 'Don't give me the old potential line- I've heard that before. Astrid deserves to know.'

'Indeed she does- we're in agreement at long last. Now sit down, shut up, and listen to me. Astrid, I want you to know that everything I say here is the whole truth, on my life I swear.'

'I met Astrid several years ago. Good looking chap I was, and she was in her early teens at the time. It was probably about 6 months before Dragon Training became a thing on Berk. We got on very well, and I shared with her my ambition of Dragons being respected and thought of as friends. She was… how do I put it… rather sceptical.'

'I heard several months afterwards about this young man- Hiccup, son of Stoick the Vast. He had trained a Night Fury. I therefore decided to keep an eye on the Dragon Academy. We then fast-forward several years, because there is nothing in the meantime that changed anything for me. We now go to about 2 months ago, when I decided that I wanted to recruit Astrid to my side'

'She's kind, but has a will of iron. Her kindness has been taken advantage of for far too long. So I engineered these probes, these weapons of destruction. I called upon Drago because I was aware he possessed a Bewilderbeast, and I trusted him to do the job for me. I made it clear that I did not mind collateral so long as I got Astrid, and he did not kill Hiccup.'

'Why didn't you want Hiccup dead?' 'So long as she was not chieftain, Astrid was not guarded like a princess. If she became chieftain, it would have been impossible to get her.' However, he let me down- he let his greed get in the way of his job. I received wind of this, and decided to hire an assistant. Called Dagur the Deranged."

'Why Dagur?' 'He's deranged- he wanted revenge on Hiccup and the rest of the Dragon Riders. Also, I had little knowledge of Berk and the Archipelago around that region, being from the extreme south. I was aware of where he was based, so I sent him a Terror Mail detailing what I wanted help with, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist helping an old friend out.'

'My plan worked, and then I decided to get rid of Dagur- he became a liability. Astrid, you deserved to know the truth.' 'The truth is that you needed someone. You chose me. I am your queen. I appreciate everything you have done for me. Now grab him Heather!' Before Finn could react, Windshear grabbed him with her tail, stopping him from moving.

'I can't… breathe.' Astrid then struggled up and stood over him. 'It is custom is it not in the tribes of the Caliban Cliffs that you must kill in battle to become a full-fledged member.' 'It is indeed Astrid.' 'I'm going to take the ultimate revenge. Stormfly, spine straight to the throat." Stormfly then fired a spine into the back of his throat, silencing him.

As Astrid stood there, Finn crawled over, lying on her boots, and he cried, signalling that he was sorry. Astrid was stonefaced as she made the call. 'Toothless, put him out of his misery.' Toothless' eyes then narrowed to mere slits, and he charged up a massive plasma blast, which hit Finn's chest and killed him instantly stone dead.

Astrid then knelt to me. "My liege, that killing, it makes me yours. Finn was not one of us, and he never will be.' 'Good girl Astrid- you and Stormfly have done my bidding. You will now be mine forever. And as a queen, you need a king. Astrid, from now on, we are betrothed. You and me will be together forever.' I then painted our tribe's logo (a red trident with black prongs) on her back and forehead.

Astrid then painted this logo on Heather and Bonecrusher. "You two are now official members of my tribe… our tribe. We will be called Hel's Warriors. Hel is the personification of death, as are we.' Thor and Heather then hailed her again. 'Skylar, I have a request.' 'Of course.' 'Finn may be a traitor, but he died in battle. Therefore, we bury him with honour.'

Several hours later, the funeral was underway, with Skylar taking proceedings. 'Here we stand, the body of Finn Hofferson in front of us. A noble warrior, he died in battle fighting for his beliefs. Therefore, we will honour the Viking tradition of burying him on the spot where he passed on.'

Heather and Thor then dropped spears into the pit where Finn's body lay. 'May these spears protect you on your long journey to Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever.' They then fired arrows into the air, and a terror mail was sent to Berk to announce Finn's demise.

Several days later, Astrid's arm was finally healing enough for her to continue training to beat Hiccup. Just as she was, Hiccup came to the island, with Snotlout and Valka. 'What do you want now?' 'We received your terror mail.' 'And?'

'I want to negotiate with you. We will give you one more shot at becoming chief, despite there being no reason to.' 'Why then?' 'In return, I want a guarantee that you will not touch any of us after today, and that you will let us return Finn's body to Berk, to the Hofferson grave.'

'We cannot comply on the second one.' 'How exactly did he die?' 'He died a noble death, I defeated him in honourable combat. As he did so, it is only right that he be buried where he had his final battle, here on Dragon's Edge.' 'Why would he even fight you?'

'It is the Caliban Cliffs tradition that I am not officially our chief until I have taken a life in battle. Also, you can call it a mercy killing. He no longer has to live with his shame over his actions. But after today, I will not touch. And nor will my tribe. Now let's talk about my rematch.' '7 moons' time. When the sun is at it's highest, then we will fight. Skylar, if I win again, I want you to promise me that she will be released from whatever she is under.'

'I cannot I regret dear Hiccup. The process is irreversible after so long. Additionally, she accepted it.' 'You brainwashed her.' 'She snapped out of it before it was complete. She then chose for this to happen.'

'You're just like your father.' The younger Bludvist then threatened Berk's ruler with a longsword. 'Never say that to me again, otherwise you won't live to die in battle. My father is weak, embittered by anger and rage, he is blinded by that. I, on the other hand, am not. I know exactly what I'm doing.'

'And Viggo, Ryker, Krogan, Johann, were they all pawns?' 'Johann was just greedy. He came to us with a business proposition. As for the others, they all failed. I cannot take responsibility for the failings of others.'

'Did you even know them?' 'I had called upon Krogan in the past.' Astrid then turned to him. 'Why am I only just learning about this? You could have helped at any time.' 'Emphasis on past. I cut ties with him when he started serving my father.' 'And the others?' 'I had met them, that is all. I spoke to Viggo once, found him quite savvy. You have to understand, there was over 200 Dragon Fliers. And, we were at war for a time.'

'What?' 'We were at war, me and the Fliers. I didn't support the torture of Dragons, and Drago found out about my plan.' 'He did?' 'I made the mistake of confiding in one of his associates. So I fled, and didn't come back until I had my own army.' 'Where are your army now then?'

'The army I created are guarding my throne at the moment. We could have invaded Berk, but I love seeing Astrid fight. It is poetry in motion.' Hiccup was then alerted by Snotlout shouting. 'Hey! Get off me you freak!' He could only look in horror as Valka and Snotlout were brought to Astrid, trapped in nets.

'What?' Astrid then smiled. 'Did you wonder why I raised my finger earlier?' 'I cant' say I noticed it.' 'Well, I did. It was a signal for Heather and Bonecrusher to kidnap your friends.' 'How do I get them back?' 'I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you a choice. You can get one of them back for free, but then fly off immediately.'

'And the other?' 'They will probably become one of us. So it's your choice: which one do you want?' 'I'm not letting either of them go.' 'You have one hour to decide. We hold all the cards here.' 'Let me guess, you've taken their Dragons already?' Cloudjumper and Hookfang are eating at the moment. That will keep them distracted for a while. Enough time for you to decide.'

Astrid then took off her betrothal necklace, handing it to Hiccup. 'Astrid' 'Take this as a signal.' 'You loved me' 'I did once, yes. I feel nothing for you now though. I've taken my path and you've taken yours. Now choose.' 'I refuse.' 'If you refuse, you will have neither.' 'When Astrid looked around though, neither of the prisoners were anywhere to be seen.

'What have you done?' 'I forgot to tell you, I came with backup. I'm sure you remember Dagur.' 'That… traitor!' 'I had to distract you while he and Mala got them back. I knew you'd try something like this, so I took precautions.' Hiccup then flew off, on Garff. 'You won't get away with this!' 'See you in seven moons.'

 **Next time: Amid defections from both sides, Astrid and Hiccup square off again, with Berk and the entire archipelago at stake in Dragon Heart V: The Final Battle!**


	5. Dragon Heart V: The Final Battle

Dragon Heart **V**

 **The Final Battle**

Point of View- Skylar

When we got back, Bonecrusher was back, with Valka as a prisoner. Astrid was busy filing her axe to make it sharper.

Valka: 'What do you want with me? I'll do whatever I have to to escape.'

Astrid: (laughs) "There's no chance of that. I'm just deciding what I can do with you. Either I can have Toothless and Stormfly kill you like they did your bestie Finn, or I can make your death as sharp and as sudden as my axe. Or I could just force you to do our bidding. But while I'm deciding, you can stay there."

Valka: 'You can't force the dragons to do that.'

Astrid: 'I'm not forcing them to do anything- isn't that right Stormfly?' Stormfly then roared in agreement, and fired warning shots at the cage which contained Valka. 'Face it- I am the queen of the Hel Warriors, and soon to be chieftain of Berk.'

Valka: 'You're going to use me as bait?'

Astrid: "Oh no, I wouldn't do that. Not unless Hiccup refuses to fight."

Valka: 'How can he without a Dragon?'

Astrid: "He has plenty of Dragons to choose from. And the rest of my tribe will only get involved if others on Berk get involved. I'll see to that."

Valka: 'Why though?'

Astrid: "Because I can. Heather, I take it Hiccup got the parcel I sent him?"

Heather: "Yes my liege- I saw to it personally."

Astrid: "Good. I knew I could rely on you and Bonecrusher." We were then disturbed by Berk's Auxiliary Guards invading. "Who invited those rats?"

Spitelout: 'Now Astrid, I like you kid, even with you being a Hofferson. But when you try and harm my boy, it's a different story. Now hand over Valka and I'll leave you be. Otherwise, you're going to get a taste of my old fists. Spitelout Spitelout Spitelout, Oi Oi Oi!'

Astrid: "That never ceases being annoying. You're in hostile territory."

Spitelout: 'Yes, and you're outnumbered.'

Astrid: "Bonecrusher, deal with the problem."

Bonecrusher: "Meatlug, eruption!" Meatlug shot several balls of lava into the roof of the cave, causing the lava to split into smaller pieces and rain down on the Auxiliary.

Astrid: "Heather, your turn."

Heather: "Windshear, constrict." Windshear then grabbed Gothi with her tail, and started to squeeze the life out of her. Astrid then got out of her chair and walked over to Valka.

Astrid: "If you value Gothi's life, you will not move. If you move forwards, Windshear will kill her. If you leave, we'll take it as a surrender and Gothi will be killed."

Gustav: 'If we stay?'

Astrid: "You'll be traumatised, but you'll still be alive." Astrid bent down to Valka. "Your fate has been decided. You will be born anew. It's your choice whether you tribute yourself or you are taken."

Valka: 'I'll deal with things of my own accord. One slight thing first though- if you grant my 1 wish, I will come voluntarily,'

Astrid: "Depends what."

Valka: 'Tell… tell Hiccup I love him, and I'm sorry.' Astrid then seemed to snap out of her trance for a moment.

Astrid: "I will do." She then returned to her evil state. "Now prepare for the ritual." Valka was then bound at the wrists and ankles, and led out of the cage. "Skylar, the probe if you will." After I handed the probe over to her, she showed it to the Auxiliary Riders and Valka. "Next, we place the probe upon the subject's neck.' Astrid then put the probe on the back of her neck. "Finally, we roar." Rellik roared, and Valka's expression went blank and empty.

Spitelout: 'I don't know what witchcraft this is, but you don't scare me.'

Astrid: "You're free to go. Heather, kill the old bag." Windshear then started squeezing the life out of Gothi again.

Gustav: 'Leave her alone you bully. Fanghook, flame.'

Skylar: "You're not familiar with us, are you? Toothless, plasma blast.' Toothless came slinking over, and roared, before blasting Fanghook in the head, knocking the Nightmare out in one shot.

Gustav: 'Fanghook!'

Skylar: "Astrid, you're doing well." Astrid then walked straight over to Gustav, and threw him out of the cave. Eventually, all the life was choked out of Gothi.

Heather: "Windshear, release." Windshear then released what was left of Gothi, and Astrid picked up her body, giving it to Spitelout.

Astrid: "Take her body back to Berk. Her Dragon stays with us though." Rellik then roared, and Gothi's Dragon walked over, under control. The Auxiliary Riders that remained then fled. We then locked the Dragons in their overnight cells, and then had a meeting, while waiting for Valka to awaken.

"Right- we need to work out how to defeat Hiccup. Suggestions?"

Skylar: "If you'd let us help."

Astrid: "I want to defeat him 1-1."

Heather: "We don't know which Dragon he'll use."

Bonecrusher: "He won't be alone."

Heather: "No Dragon will be able to stand up to Stormfly in her state. Other than the Night Fury."

Astrid: "And we have Toothless."

Skylar: "We need someone to do some scouting- see which Dragon"

Astrid: "I think he'll use Skullcrusher. His father's Dragon."

Skylar: "We need to know it's weaknesses. Bonecrusher?"

Bonecrusher: "A Rumblehorn. Tracker Class, keen sense of smell. Deceptively agile, not on the level of a Night Fury or Nadder. Will charge on the ground, can sense incoming disasters. Very difficult to catch, physically tough. Hide is practically impenetrable. Can't attack from long range, can't stop at close range."

Astrid: "Bonecrusher, your immense Dragon knowledge proves to be as formidable a weapon as any spear or sword."

Bonecrusher: "I am dedicated to serve the tribe." The next morning, Valka was waking up, now ready for her trance to be activated like it had previously with Astrid, Heather, and Bonecrusher.

Valka: 'What's going on?' Rellik then roared.

Astrid: "Stand up." She then stood in front of Astrid, who walked to her back, and painted the tribe's crest on her back. "You are now Valka of the Hel Warriors Tribe. I am Astrid, your Queen."

Valka: "I bow down to you my Queen."

Astrid: "You will help us defeat Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, your son. Or rather, he was. He betrayed you- tried to destroy you. But you have us now, we are the only people you need."

Valka: "Destroy Hiccup." We then created flags to celebrate our new tribe, and Astrid held a meeting.

Astrid: "Tomorrow is the day. The day we destroy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and the day that the Hel Warriors take over Berk."

Valka: "Yes- we will take over. I would sacrifice my life to the cause."

Astrid: "Good- that's the dedication we need. Tomorrow, we will have Heather and Bonecrusher lead the formation with the flags. Then I will be in the middle, with Skylar and Valka holding the base. We have our battleplan, we have our flags, tommorow is the day."

That night, me and Astrid were up most of the night talking. "Tomorrow's really the day."

Skylar: "I'm amazed- I never thought this plan would work."

Astrid: "Same. But thank you- you rescued me."

Skylar: "I just wanted to make you the best Astrid Hofferson you could be."

Astrid: "You did. And now I'm making that myself."

Skylar: "I'm glad to hear it."

Astrid: "When, you know, we succeed, what will you do?"

Skylar: "Do you want me to stay?"

Astrid: "Unless you have any other plans."

Skylar: "I intend to wed you, and then we rule together. First we have to cure the cancer."

Astrid: "I'd love to wed you. But that can wait. First we destroy Hiccup."

Skylar: "I'll stay out of the battle."

Astrid: "Unless I ask you to get involved."

Skylar: "Give us the signal if you want us to get involved."

Astrid: "We go in unannounced. Just sound the horn when we're nearby."

Skylar: "We can use Valka you know?"

Astrid: "Of course we can." An evil smile then spread across Astrid's face. "If he's got the upper hand, I'll play dirty. He'd do anything to save his mother."

Skylar: "I like it."

Astrid: "I'd rather be evil than be defeated now." Shortly afterwards, Astrid fell asleep. The next morning, we were up before dawn. "Everyone, just to confirm, the reason we are up so early is that if we set off now, we'll get there undetected. They won't be able to stop us getting there. Valka, step forward." Valka then walked forward, with Cloudjumper, both being controlled. "Valka, we gratefully receive you into our tribe. Tell us that you intend on repaying our faith."

Valka: "I will destroy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I, Valka, will fight for the Hel Warriors. I fight with your emblem upon my skin, your orders embedded in my brain, your safety more important than my life."

Astrid: "I'm glad to hear it. Now we fly out at top speed, we can be there within a few hours. Now let's all roll out." Before we left, I took the Dragon Heart. "My liege, I have remembered the gift you gave me."

Skylar: "Remember Astrid- we're equal partners now. Also remember though that the Dragon Heart does not readily give up it's power- rather it provides the power only when you need it most and you are able to prove yourself worthy."

Astrid: "How do you prove yourself worthy?"

Skylar: "I don't know- that's only revealed when you are able to connect."

Astrid: "Connect with the Dragon Heart?"

Skylar: "Indeed." While she was rebraiding her hair for the journey ahead, I told her what I knew. "It's said that when you really try, and when you've really got the mental fortitude, you can connect. It's said you can actually hear the Dragon Heart speaking to you- you can hear it's voice, and then and only then can you hear what the conditions are on using the immense power provided to you."

Astrid: "What about the bits in me?"

Skylar: "The Dragon Heart is forever embedded inside of you Astrid. Because of that, you may just be one of the few who can use it's power." Astrid then finished with her hair, and we left for Berk.

Several hours later, we were within reach of Berk. So we got into formation, and Skylar sounded the horn.

Hiccup: 'Everyone, get the cannons ready.' Heather and Bonecrusher then came cruising in, with the flags. 'What is that? Hang on- Heather? And Fishlegs?' The rest of us then emerged, and landed.

Heather: "The Hel Warriors have arrived on Berk."

Bonecrusher: "Please welcome our queen- the great Astrid Hofferson." Astrid then stepped forward, as did Hiccup.

Astrid: "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III- it's been a while."

Hiccup: 'Astrid- what are you doing with my mother?'

Astrid: "Wouldn't you like to know? Valka is one of us now. I brainwashed her, just like I brainwashed the former Fishlegs and Heather. Tell him Valka." Hiccup then went to hug Valka, but she threw him off.

Valka: 'I am one of the Hel Warriors. You must be eliminated Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Astrid then stroked Valka's head.

Astrid: "Good Valka- do what you're told. As for you Hiccup, I want to challenge you again- I want to take over Berk."

Hiccup: 'No.'

Astrid: "If you say no, then on my order, Valka here will jump off of the highest cliff in Berk and never be seen by mortal eyes again."

Hiccup: 'You wouldn't dare- I'm calling your bluff.'

Astrid: "I'm not kidding. Valka, go up to the top of the highest cliff here." Valka then climbed up to the top of the cliff, ignoring Hiccup's pleas to get down.

Hiccup: 'I'll fight you one more time- if you let my mother go and release her from the spell.'

Skylar: "Once done, the binding cannot be undone. Her soul is forever linked to Rellik."

Hiccup: 'At least give me Toothless then.'

Skylar: "You aren't getting this, are you? Toothless joined us of his own will. You're lucky- I could kill you right now if I wanted."

Astrid: "Leave it- I'll be the one to take him down."

Hiccup: 'Lucky I have a Dragon to defend myself with.' He then whistled, and Skullcrusher flew down. 'Now we can fight Astrid. This time, I have no problem with killing you and your crew. Because that's what I have to do to keep Berk safe.'

Skullcrusher and Stormfly then circled each other as Astrid and Hiccup got on their dragons. Gobber stepped in to officiate. 'Berkians, this will decide the future of our great island. Astrid Hofferson of the Hel Warriors tribe against Chief'

Astrid: "Stormfly, single spine shot!" Stormfly then shot a spine at Hiccup before the battle had even begun, narrowly missing him.

Hiccup: 'Skullcrusher, in the air.' Skullcrusher then flew up into the air. 'Now charge!'

Astrid: "Stormfly, spark shot." Stormfly then shot her fire at Skullcrusher, partially melting one of it's wings, and making it crash to the ground. "Stormfly, spines." Stormfly then started shooting her spines at the vulnerable underbelly of Skullcrusher, with it screaming in agony with each shot.

Hiccup: 'Stop this, please.'

Astrid: "Only if you give up." Gustav then flew in.

Gustav: 'Fanghook, flame!' Fanghook flamed up with Gustav riding it's horns, charging Stormfly, who dodged.

Astrid: "Stormfly, now." Stormfly quickly shot spines into both of Fanghook's eyes, blinding it, and making the Nightmare behave like… well a nightmare. The entirety of the Auxiliary Guard then came in, along with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Ruffnut: 'Barf, stink her out.'

Tuffnut: 'Who are we fighting again?'

Ruffnut: 'Astrid's our friend, but she's attacking Hiccup, which makes her our enemy, but she loves Hiccup, so that makes her our friend, and… oh I get confused.'

Tuffnut: 'Do your thing Belch.' Barf and Belch then created a noxious gas, before making it explode, nearly knocking Astrid off of Stormfly. Hookfang then started shooting fireballs at them.

Heather: "Windshear, constrict." Windshear wrapped her tail around Snotlout, and ripped him from Hookfang, holding him upside-down.

Bonecrusher: "Meatlug, eruption." Meatlug shot a lava ball at a cliff, causing a massive landslide which knocked Hiccup off of his feet. He then got picked up again by Hookfang.

Hiccup: 'Hookfang, wind blast Astrid off of Stormfly. Spitelout, make sure she doesn't get back on.'

Spitelout: 'Ahoy Hiccup boy.'

Skylar: 'Toothless, plasma blast.' Toothless charged up a plasma blast, but Spitlout pushed Hiccup out of the way, taking the blast himself and being knocked into the sea while unconscious.

Hiccup: 'Hookfang, flame Windshear's tail.' Windshear then let go of Snotlout, and fired poisonous tars at Hiccup, splashing him in the eyes. 'Ahhhh- I can't see. Hookfang, it's do or die time. Flame up!' Hookfang flamed up massively, and with a blistering turn of pace, took out Heather and Bonecrusher despite them fighting with Windshear and Meatlug respectively. He then started pursuing me and Toothless, until we were all distracted by a flash of ruby-red light.

We turned around, and Astrid was on the ground, and the Dragon Heart was glowing bright red.

Astrid: "I told you we would win Hiccup. I didn't understand the Dragon Heart before, I can hear it speaking to me now though. Heart of the Dragon, hear my cry. Give me the power of those who fly. Let me access their voices, their power. Let their heart become mine, let their souls become mine, let their minds become mine. Give me the power I desire- I embrace the hate!"

The Dragon Heart then glowed, as did Astrid. 'Toothless, plasma blast!" Toothless then smashed into Hiccup's back with a huge plasma blast, knocking him off of Hookfang. Stormfly then shot spines near Hiccup, who wasn't moving, before taking Hookfang out with spines to the right wing. Gobber then began the 20 count. And by some miracle, Hiccup got back up at 19. Realising that with Hookfang down there was no more options, Hiccup decided to challenge Astrid.

Hiccup: 'Astrid, as Chieftain of Berk, I challenge you to finish me off. I will never give up.'

Astrid just closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and smiling, mind being completely corrupted by the Dragon Heart.

Astrid: 'Stormfly, finish him.' Stormfly's tail became spined again, and she whipped Hiccup in the back of the neck with it, knocking him to the ground in front of Valka. Gobber then counted to 20, but Hiccup didn't get up.

Gobber: 'The winner- Astrid Hofferson of the Hel Warriors Tribe. She is the new chieftain of Berk.' Astrid then stood up, utterly exhausted by the power needed to use the Dragon Heart, which had calmed down now.

Skylar: "The Dragon Heart is very powerful. It's power may only be used once though. You won't need it again- it only grants it's power to those who need it the most and are willing to do anything to access it."

Astrid then sat on the throne as we were coronated.

Gobber: 'As the highest ranking person on Berk, I hereby appoint you, Astrid Hofferson of the Hel Warriors Tribe, Chieftain and Queen of Berk. May the gods shine brightly on your endeavours, and may you help our island to prosper.'

Astrid: "As my first role as chieftain of Berk, I shall put Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to his fate." She then helped Hiccup up.

Hiccup: 'Well done Astrid- you won. Kill me if you must.'

Astrid: "I'm not going to kill you Hiccup. Because you're going to be locked up.' Over the next couple of hours, all the Dragon Riders were rounded up and tied up. Astrid then made the announcement. "I, Queen Astrid Hofferson I of Berk, hereby appoint Skylar Bludvist as chieftain. I also appoint Heather the Iron Maiden as chief of the Berkian Guard to the North and East, and Thor Bonecrusher as the chief of the Berkian Guard to the South and West. I, Queen Astrid I of Berk and it's surrounding islands, sentence the Dragon Riders to 1000 years imprisonment.' Just as Astrid was about to take Hiccup, her body glowed red, and the Dragon Heart vanished into Astrid's body, leaving only a couple of fragments.

Astrid: "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Skylar: "The Dragon Heart is forever yours now- you are now a hybrid. Your body now contains Dragon Blood."

Astrid: "Meaning?"

Skylar: "You're not just a Viking Astrid- you're also a Dragon. That's the Dragon Heart's true power- it makes it's wielder quite literary one with the beasts they love. You are a Draco-Human.'

Astrid: "Hybrid… Dragon Heart." We then received a telegram by Terror Mail, which Astrid opened. 'It says "The battle was lost, the war will rage on. Courtesy of... Drago Bludvist.'

 **THE END**

… or is it?

Coming soon… Dragon Heart 6: The Rise of Drago


End file.
